


Potion Play

by Darsynia



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing changes, even when the animosity isn't genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Play

**Author's Note:**

> For [coolits](http://coolits.livejournal.com).

They were separated by a table and a cauldron when it happened. Draco put just a tiny bit more Iris Root into the mixture than the recipe called for, and since the fire was a tiny bit more hot than it was supposed to be, it exploded a tiny bit more than he was expecting. Though Hermione should have probably been expecting it, she got a shock, just the same—some of the flying purple potion landed in _her_ cauldron, ruining it (though much less spectacularly than his had, just now). She turned to scold him crossly just as Snape came striding over.

"You should have had a lid on that!"

"What seems to be the problem, Malfoy?"

They spoke at the same time, an event that displeased the Potions Master greatly.

"Miss Granger, kindly attend your own cauldron and leave your nose out of where it does not belong!" He favored her with his iciest gaze.

"I'm sorry, sir—but his explosion ruined my own—"

"Then it appears you will be receiving your first zero in my class." He turned his back on her and began to speak to Draco. Hermione tried to tell herself to relax, that this was part of the whole point of the exercise. She sighed deeply as she began to clear up the remains of her potion.

"Miss Granger, as there is clearly no need for you to remain here with no potion to grade, I suggest you take your sighing _somewhere else._"

Hermione almost suspected that Draco had suggested this to their professor—it was almost too easy. A quick '_Scourgify!_' and her table was pristine. She did not look back as she left the room.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her. Whoever it was caught up quickly, and soon she was faced with a jubilant Draco Malfoy.

"Let me guess, he's letting you remake yours?" she asked, scathingly.

"I'm to go to the hospital wing at some point," he said casually, ignoring her raised voice.

"You should probably go, Merlin only knows what _else_ went wrong with your potion," she replied tartly. They glared at each other for a long moment before Malfoy suddenly grabbed her upper arms and thrust her against the cool stone of the hallway.

"I can't believe we got out of class to snog and you're playing hard-to-get!" he said, impishly breaking into a grin that bordered on a smirk. Hermione tried valiantly to keep her composure.

"I didn't think I'd get a _zero_!" she said finally, in a small voice.

"I'll make it all better, Granger," Draco promised.


End file.
